Sunil Singh
| birth_place = Burnaby, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Katy, Texas | billed = Burnaby, British Columbia | trainer = Bruce Hart Scotty Mac | debut = 2005 | retired = }} Gurvinder Sihra (November 13, 1984) is an Canadian professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE, performing on the SmackDown and 205 Live brands as Sunil Singh. He is the real life brother of Harv Sihra known in WWE as Samir Singh Professional wrestling career Early career (2005–2015) Gurv began training in 2004 with Rip Rogers at Ohio Valley Wrestling, Harley Race, and in the Hart Dungeon. Gurv debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling in October 2005, and Harv followed suit. The brothers wrestled for a short time as singles wrestlers: Harv as "Bollywood Don" and Gurv as "Golden Lion". As a tag team, The Bollywood Boyz (originally The Bollywood Lions) won the ECCW Tag Team Championship five times between 2011 and 2015. Early in their careers, the brothers also wrestled on Tony Condello's "Death Tour" of Manitoba, a tour known for its rough conditions. In 2011, The Bollywood Boyz wrestled in India as part of the TNA-sponsored Ring Ka King promotion. On December 19, 2011, they took part of a tournament to crown the inaugural RKK Tag Team Champions defeating The Mumbai Cats (Leopard and Puma) in the quarterfinals. The following night they were eliminated from the tournament by RDX (Sir Brutus Magnus and Sonjay Dutt) in the semifinals. On January 22, 2012, The Bollywood Boyz defeated RDX (Abyss and Scott Steiner) to become the RKK Tag Team Champions. On April 23, 2012, they vacated the championships after the promotion closed. On July 24, 2015, The Bollywood Boyz made their debut for Jeff Jarrett's promotion Global Force Wrestling (GFW), where they participated in a tournament to crown the inaugural GFW Tag Team Champions. They defeated The Akbars in the quarterfinals of the tournament. On October 23, 2015, at Global Force Wrestling's TV tapings, The Bollywood Boyz defeated Reno Scum to become the first ever GFW Tag Team Champions. WWE NXT and 205 Live (2016–2017) On June 13, 2016, Gurv and Harv were announced as participants in WWE's Cruiserweight Classic tournament. On June 23, both Sihras were eliminated from the tournament in their first round matches, with Gurv losing to Noam Dar and Harv losing to Drew Gulak. The Bollywood Boyz debuted in the WWE developmental territory NXT at the September 15 tapings. They also took part in the second annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic; however, they were eliminated by The Authors of Pain in the first round. On the premiere episode of 205 Live, The Bollywood Boyz defeated Tony Nese and Drew Gulak in their debut tag team match. On April 5, 2017, The Bollywood Boyz competed on NXT in a losing effort against Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic and Tucker Knight). Alliance with Jinder Mahal On the April 18 episode of SmackDown, Gurv and Harv, now referred to as Sunil Singh and Samir Singh, respectively, or the Singh Brothers, made their SmackDown debut interfering in a six-pack challenge match to determine the number one contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship at Backlash, helping Jinder Mahal win the match. They also interfered in Orton's House of Horrors match against Bray Wyatt at Payback, distracting Orton long enough for Mahal to attack him with the stolen WWE Championship, allowing Wyatt to take advantage and defeat Orton with a Sister Abigail. At Backlash, the Singh Brothers were at ringside for Mahal, ultimately helping him defeat Randy Orton and capturing his first WWE Championship. At Money in the Bank, the two interfered in Mahal's WWE Championship rematch against Orton, ultimately helping him retain the title. At Battleground, they interfered in Mahal's Punjabi Prison match against Orton for the WWE Championship, being fought off by Orton. However, The Great Khali interfered, allowing Mahal to retain the title. After being injured, the brothers wore a neck brace and a cast, respectively. They soon recovered and continued to distract Mahal's foes in matches, including helping Mahal defeat Shinsuke Nakamura at SummerSlam to retain the title. They lost to Nakamura in a handicap match on the following episode of SmackDown Live. On the October 24 edition of SmackDown, Sunil was defeated by A.J. Styles in approximately forty seconds. The following week on the halloween edition of SmackDown Live Samir was also defeated by A.J Styles. Personal life Gurvinder and his brother are originally from Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada. Gurv is three years older than Harv. They both graduated from Moscrop Secondary School. Gurv graduated from Douglas College in British Columbia, where he studied criminology. He has also worked in loss prevention and has a third degree black belt in Taekwondo. Harv also attended Douglas College, studying history. He has also worked as a model and actor. Harv appeared in the 2015 movie Brothers. Both brothers appeared in the movie Russell Madness, which also starred fellow professional wrestler John Morrison. Gurv and Harv are both Sikhs, with WWE posting a video of them visiting a local temple on tour. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed' **Jinder Mahal *'Tag teams and stables' **'The Singh Brothers' (w/ Samir Singh) *'Nicknames' **"Golden Lion" Championships and accomplishments *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) (W/ Harv Sihra) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE 24-7 Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Bollywood Boyz Facebook * Bollywood Boyz Twitter *Gurvinder Sihra profile at Geneickbruch *Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:GFW World Tag Team Champions Category:205 Live current roster Category:WWE 24-7 Champions